


Even Our Dresses Match

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [15]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Discord gives me all the ideas, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Hella random pairing, I swear to God, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Discord made me do it.And now I ship it for real. Please shoot me.
Relationships: Rosie/Mimzy
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Even Our Dresses Match

Mimzie had been going to Rosie's Emporium for an age to buy dresses, always custom made and perfectly flawless, gems and lace adorning her small, curvy form for the stage so she glittered like the star she was. But she'd never seen Rosie at one of her shows, and had definitely not seen her in anything less than her usual, flamboyantly elegant dresses, but tonight, tonight she wore a dress with bead pattern that was identical to the one on Mimzies dress they only difference the colours. 

She flushed, dark eyes closing as she squealed behind her hand back stage, peeking through a gap in the curtains at Rosie, tall, perfectly perfect Rosie with her sharp teeth and sharper smile, tactful wit and witty humour, wearing the colours Mimzie usually wore while she wore Rosie's usual colours. And now those soft smiles and kisses on her wrist made sense.

She sang her heart out that night, pouring all her excitement into every note, unable or just unwilling to look away from the Demoness she'd been crushing on since getting to Hell, who watched her just as intently.


End file.
